<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Found Love by GigiAnderson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176657">We Found Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiAnderson/pseuds/GigiAnderson'>GigiAnderson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiAnderson/pseuds/GigiAnderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little day to day fragments of the relationship of Tessa Virtue and Morgan Rielly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Breakfast in bed!” Tessa says while opening the bedroom door slowly. She approaches his bed and places the tray on the nightstand. She smiles at the way Morgan lays in bed so peacefully, like a sculpture from ancient times, with his bare back, strong spread out legs and muscles that hold her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Morgan barely opened his eyes and yet he could feel her near him, it was a feeling of warmth that could completely cover him from head to toe, feel of desire and pure bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm morning” he moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning” she kisses him on his cheek while laying down on top of his back, effectively pinning him to the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I prepared you my famous breakfast, with lots of love and coffee”, she smiles into his neck. Her smile and warm breath make him shiver. It was a feeling that went straight to his brain, heart and groin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Canadian Sweetheart Tessa Virtue, prepared me breakfast in bed, did I just win the lottery?” Morgan laughs into his pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Morgan Rielly, a remarkable hockey player won’t start moving in 2 seconds, Tessa Virtue is going to punish him” she starts to tickle his naked torso. Morgan reaches for Tessa and with a quick move turns them over so that he’s hovering over her. He looks at the shirt (his shirt) that she’s wearing and gets a feeling of pride that he doesn’t want to admit. So he smiles at her instead and closes the distance between their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Morning. And. Thank. You. For. This. Amazing. Breakfast. In. Bed.” He punctuates each word with a kiss, on her lips, tip of her nose, each cheek, eyes, forehead and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even taste it yet, maybe it’s bad. Or far worse.. I poisoned you!” she laughs at her own joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it even matter when you spend time cooking and making coffee for me?” he kisses her collarbones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” she starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tess, please stop doubting your worth. It doesn’t matter if you cooked, ordered or microwaved this breakfast. The fact that you did it says more to me than anything” he says while looking her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I like you. Well, to be honest.. I like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he smiles softly at her. “I like you not because of who you are outside this house or even this bedroom. I like you because you somehow managed to bring me to my knees. You make my days better by simply texting me. Since PEI I’ve had this feeling like I want to spend more time with you. I don’t want to be a hockey player when I’m with you, and I don’t want for you to be the greatest ice dancer in history when you’re with me.” Morgan smiles and kisses her once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to be comfortable to be the real </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me. I don’t want you to feel like you have to prove yourself to me. I know you always joke that you can’t cook, but I don’t care about it. I’ll just have to feed you.” he softly chuckles.  “..and as long as you’re happy, I’m more than happy too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tessa lays there, dumbstruck, intensely watching his mouth form the exact words she’s always wanted to hear. He makes her feel so wanted. How does he always know the right things to say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..and I will teach you everything you need to know in the kitchen, so please stay by my side.” he says at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They share a look after this and they both know there’s no other place they’d rather be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly reaches for his face and moves in to kiss him. She kissed him slowly, passionately, again and again. Morgan kisses her neck softly while Tessa says “I’m all for you teaching me everything in the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan smiles at her “Great. Now let me get started with dessert.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have time to process his words before she felt him pulling down her panties and saw him smirking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what will we cook tonight?” Tessa says once they’ve returned to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So eager to know everything” he smiles “okay babe..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe? What are we high school sweethearts?” she laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh. Babe.” he says in a very serious voice. “Moving on. We will cook steak tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steak? I'm sorry, but aren’t you supposed to teach me </span>
  <em>
    <span>basic skills</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How is cooking a steak basic?” Tessa asked fearfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan walks up to her and hugs her from behind, kissing the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. “It’s pretty easy, you will see. Seasoning is simple, and I will teach you how to fry medium pieces of meat so you won’t have problems when it comes to small ones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns around and kisses him again. It was never enough for her. She wanted more and more. Maybe this is what being in love feels like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay hotshot I know I'm a good kisser” he flips his imaginary long hair which makes Tessa laugh her big laugh. “But we have a steak to cook and one (he points at her) beautiful girl to feed so let’s move on” he gives her butt a soft slap to get her to move. Which makes Tessa laugh again and shake her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan explained how each ingredient makes the steak flavor tastier and juicy, how to combine ingredients for them so it could be more salty, spicy or sweet. Tessa hung on to every word, it wasn’t forced interest more like admiration and sometimes she catches herself staring at his mouth wishing she could just kiss him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So wanna know a small trick to find out how done your meat is?” she answered with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Okay give me your hand”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held her thumb and moved slowly from her nail to her wrist “ Open the palm of your hand and relax your beautiful hand.” He started by touching her palm and explaining the difference between medium, rare, well done and raw. He caressed her fingers and make her feel the contrast. It became more and more sensual than she expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he played with her hands and how smoothly he cares for them. The tingly feeling inside her makes her feel like she needs him now. Right. This. Second. When he lets her hands go, she quickly moves and kisses, all the while pushing him towards his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, now it’s my turn to teach you something”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly jumps up and wraps her legs around his hips. “Tess, babe” he chuckles “let me turn off the stove first..” he turns around as fast as possible and turns off the stove. Cooking can wait for now. If there’s anything that these past few months have taught him, it’s that whatever Tessa offers him anything, he needs to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>***</span>
  <span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tessa </strong>
  <em>
    <span>7:56 pm</span>
  </em>
  <span>:  *Hi, where are you?*</span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Morgan</strong> <em><span>7:56 pm</span></em><span>: *I’m grocery shopping*</span></p><p> </p><p><strong>Morgan</strong> <em><span>7:57 pm</span></em><span>: *Do you need something from the store?*</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tessa</strong>
  <em>
    <span> 7:58 pm</span>
  </em>
  <span>: *Yes..*</span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tessa</strong> <em><span>7:58 pm</span></em><span>: *Can you get me something sweet, please?*</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan was just about to reply when he got an incoming call from Tessa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tessa answered shyly, now uncertain about calling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They haven’t been dating so long. But spending much of their free time together made their relationship grow pretty fast, for them it was perfect because they didn't ask for more than that they could give. At first Tessa felt uncertain to ask for his help whenever she needed it because she didn’t want to assume anything or intrude on his routine. But Morgan made it clear early on that he likes her a lot and wants nothing more than to spend his free time with her or to help her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So something sweet..? Do you want ice cream? Maybe chocolate? Or some blueberry tarts? oh no let me guess.. Tim Hortons!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he joked to try and make her laugh. He sensed that Tessa wasn’t her normal self. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tess.. what’s wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I.. I don’t mean to take up your time.. I just was in the mood for something sweet this evening and to watch a movie or read a book. But I don’t feel well and I wasn’t sure if you are still at the gym or out.. I don’t want to take you away from your training.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tess.. babe.. You know you can call me whenever you want, all the time, no matter how late it is or where I’m at.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He tried to reassure her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has gotten used to seeing her a lot throughout the week. Whenever they’re apart because of work he genuinely misses her a lot. So when he’s back in Toronto he sees her as much as he can. They’re both busy but it’s good to know they both put in the effort to see each other. He knows it’s a special relationship and he for sure doesn’t want to give up on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“..What do you mean you don’t feel well? What’s wrong? Are you sick?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he starts to get worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, it is nothing serious. I think it’s just my period.. but it hurts like hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you maybe come to my house or can I come to yours?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she asks, now shyly again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have a better idea. Stay at home, get comfortable on the couch. I’ll be there asap</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I’ll be waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she smiles now, immediately feeling a little bit better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>See you soon babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>See you soon!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forty minutes later he knocks on her door. She gets a bit of a nervous feeling in her stomach and she is a little surprised that he still has this impact on her. She quickly brushes it off and goes to open the front door of her apartment. When she opens the door she sees Morgan standing there with 3 big bags and a big bouquet of flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello handsome”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi babe” Morgan says after he briefly kisses her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is for you” he hands her the fresh smelling bouquet of flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This sweet gesture creates such a warm feeling inside of her, it’s a feeling she never got with someone else. She inhales the smell of the flowers one more time before she looks up at Morgan again and closes the distance between their lips, kissing him with more passion than she intended to. Morgan breaks the kiss reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And these bags are also for you, but first go put the flowers somewhere and then I’ll show you what else I got for you” he says while he’s already walking ahead of her towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loves that he feels so at home in her home. When Tessa enters her kitchen Morgan is already unpacking the bags. She’s left speechless at what she sees in front of her. Morgan got chocolate, 2 ice cream tubs, a white fluffy blanket, 3 books, a soft toy bunny and dozens of candy bars, chips, tea, fruits. The kitchen table was overflowing with everything! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He catches her staring at him and feels shy all of the sudden. What if this is too much? What if he got it wrong? But the most important question is.. What if she didn’t like any of this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks her shyly in the eyes. “I thought that maybe we could have a nice evening at home, I can make hot chocolate for you, or anything you want really. We can watch something or.. maybe just have a conversation?” Morgan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees a smile forming on her face as she approaches him and hugs him fiercely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for everything. I don’t know what to say.. Just thanks for being here” she lays her head on his chest while he hugs her back holding her closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go make yourself comfortable” he gives her the blanket and books he got her. “I’m going to make us a hot chocolate” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was in the kitchen Tessa started to inspect the books. He got her “The time machine” by H. G. Wells, “Little fires everywhere” by Celeste Ng, “Little Women” by Louisa May Alcott. When Morgan comes back into the room he sees her looking through the books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what kind of books you wanted to read, so I just went with these. Everyone loves a good book about powerful women right?” he smiles brightly at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tessa chuckles. “A man after my own heart”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places the hot cups on her table and joins her on her couch. He invites her into his arms and Tessa nestles in without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again Morgan. Tomorrow we can do something more fun if you want to”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, who said this isn’t fun?” he chuckles. “Right now you needed me here, so here I am. I love being at home with you, relaxing on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate. You know I love doing everything with you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This got him another big smile from Tessa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mission accomplished</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks to himself with a proud smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they spend hours on her couch telling each other childhood stories and funny jokes, they decide that it is time to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both change their clothes. While Tessa opted for Morgan’s shirt, he decided to sleep only in his underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay down on your stomach” Tessa told him while she searched for her massage oils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I love where this is going” Morgan joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay down, don’t move and maybe by the end of it you’ll get lucky”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tessa you know you don’t have to do anything. I didn’t do any of this because I want something from you. I did it because you are important to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How am I gonna resist you when you say those things to me” she smiled. ”I know you did all of this out of love, and that you didn’t ask for anything in return.. I just saw how tense your shoulders are, so please let me return the favor and do something for you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Tessa’s hands began massaging his shoulders, it felt like a warm hug, she knew precisely where to touch him. Morgan couldn’t help but moan, which got mixed with a groan when Tessa touched a sore spot. When Tessa stopped massaging his shoulders he wasted no time and turned around and to kiss her, long and relentless. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her body as close to his as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tessa stopped the kiss so that she could lay her head down on his chest and press some kisses there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so lucky that you are with me,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>And at the end of the night, when Morgan looked down at Tessa peacefully asleep with her head resting on his chest, he thought to himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>I definitely did get lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Friday. Vancouver International Airport </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they arrived at the airport Tessa started to feel anxious. Partly because of the fact that they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the airport. They could be spotted and then people would speculate. But she’s mostly anxious because today is the day that she’ll meet Morgan’s parents, and also Maggie (the latter was actually a meeting she wasn’t that anxious for).</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop overthinking,” said Morgan softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are, but that’s okay. But don’t worry, they will love you.” he gave her a side hug and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. “Be yourself and charm them with your big smile and that will be enough to win them over” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa rolled her eyes and laughed. Once they got to his car and put away all their luggage they settled in for the ride home. It was a beautiful ride and the weather was perfect. Morgan took the chance and showed Tessa around some places that are dear to his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was the place where I hung out most of the time when I wanted to be alone, and believe me after hours training with the boys you wanted some time alone” he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that. Thank you for sharing this with me” she said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll share everything with you” he said softly. And when she looked him in his eyes, she saw that he meant it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa started to feel more and more nervous as they approached his parents house. She started holding Morgan’s hand tighter and tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey don’t worry babe” he started reassuring her. “My parents already like you, and trust me, after meeting you they will love you” he wanted to add </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘like I do’</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he knew this wasn’t the time and place for declarations of never-happened-before kind of love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The rational part of me knows that, but what if I say something wrong or act differently than they expect me to?” she starts rambling “What if they read something on the internet and they won’t agree with our relationship? Maybe they want a younger girl for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan stopped the car on the side of the road so that he could stop her rambling. The best way to do that was in kissing her so that’s exactly what he did. They both felt like there went  fireworks through their bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you feel that? Hold on to this feeling. Remember that everything is going to be okay and I don’t care what they think. To me, you are perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa wanted to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘thank you, i love you’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she thought it might be too soon for that.. so she replied with a kiss instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rielly’s home</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan’s parents were already waiting for them on the front porch of their house. Once Morgan parked the car he walked towards the house with Tessa by his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <span>Morgan my dear, it’s so good to have you home. Tessa, how lovely to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> (his mother glanced suspiciously at him) meet you!” She said before pulling Tessa in for a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgan told me so much about you over the phone. I couldn’t wait to meet you so I asked him to bring you here as soon as possible” his mom said with a bright smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry? Let’s go inside to eat something. Andy come here and meet this beautiful girl.” his mom didn’t stop talking which made Morgan laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winked at Tessa and then leaned over to whisper to her “</span>
  <em>
    <span>and you still worried?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie (who had heard Morgan’s voice) came running towards Morgan to greet him. Morgan sat down so he could hug Maggie. Maggie couldn’t contain her excitement because her favourite human was back at home. She soon sensed Tessa's presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa tried to approach her very calmly because she wasn’t sure how Maggie would react. But Maggie had other plans and ran towards her, showing almost just as much excitement greeting Tessa as she did just before with Morgan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>(And this is how their friendship started. Maggie was always near Tessa, at the dinner table, waiting outside the bathroom, walking beside her, sleeping next to her on the couch, she followed Tessa literally everywhere. Morgan was quite taken aback by how attached his dog was to Tessa. He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if they would ever stop dating. He didn’t like this scenario though so he quickly brushed it off.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when Morgan told me that you would be staying here over the weekend I cleaned his room for him” His mom Shirley told them “but I also prepared an extra room, just in case.. I didn’t know if you want to share a room or not, the choice is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa’s face and neck immediately turned red and she started to inspect the floor, not daring to look at his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My room will be just fine mom” Morgan answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you Mrs. Rielly.” Tessa answered shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Shirley darling” she took Tessa’s hand in hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Shirley, for this warm welcome” Tessa smiled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shirley didn’t answer; she just gave Tessa’s hand a quick squeeze and winked at Morgan. Morgan knew his mother accepted Tessa and their relationship which made his heart grow even bigger, he couldn’t be happier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day they shared stories with each other. Tessa spent time with Morgan’s mom and Maggie while he was talking with his dad about the latest news in sport. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Tessa examining some photos and he knew his mother just exposed him. But hearing Tessa’s big laugh was worth it. Doesn’t matter how embarrassing some photos might be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Saturday.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning” Tessa whispers into Morgan’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning babe, why are you up so early?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s 8am and I thought it would be nice to have a quiet breakfast, shower and for us to go take Maggie out” she beamed “I just can’t wait to play with her outside” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan had promised her the night before that they would take Maggie out for a nice long walk. So he got out of bed and moved towards the bathroom to brush his teeth when Tessa stopped him by putting her hands on his bare chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the most action this room has ever seen” Morgan said and both of them shared a laugh. Tessa started to kiss his neck, collarbones, chest and abdomen. Slowly. Taking her time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The question is, are you ready for this kind of action in your childhood room?” Tessa asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan was getting ready in the bathroom and thought about his life, how wonderful it is now. Of course it has its ups and downs, playing for a hockey league could be tough. He’s trying to balance work, time with family, friends and Tessa. But these moments when he was with his wonderful girlfriend and his sweet Maggie, moments with his family, that’s when life is truly easy and overwhelmingly beautiful. These thoughts made Morgan smile at himself. His thoughts got interrupted when Tessa entered the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey stop staring at yourself in the mirror, you are cute, we all get that, now let’s go to eat” Tessa took his hand and tried to pull him towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tess, we have time”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I want to spend more time with Maggie. I also seem to remember you promised me some ice cream” she explained while continuing to walk towards the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realise that Maggie would be sad for days after you will go. I think you’re her favourite human now, I’ve been replaced.“ he tried to act as if his heart hurts which earned him a loud laugh from Tessa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a baby, she loves you. She has only known me for one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.. that’s why she sleeps next to you and hasn’t left your side at all since the moment she first saw you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she just wants some girl time, can you really blame her?” Tessa joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, especially when she has such an inspirational role model to look up to. She is in good hands” he replied in a very serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One hour later Morgan, Tessa and Maggie were in his car driving to a park nearby, that as Morgan explained is Maggie’s favourite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what plans do you have for us today?” Tessa asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well mostly for us to just spend time together, play fetch with my other girl, eat ice cream and steal some kisses from you here and there” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sounds like my boyfriend is smitten”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only with you my dear only with you” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they’re both laughing. It’s such a good feeling to be able to be silly with your significant other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan drove them to the park and they both watched how Maggie ran wildly through the park. Tessa couldn’t help but giggle at how silly Maggie was being. Tessa ended up playing catch with Maggie while Morgan went to buy ice cream for them. Vanilla, raspberry and stracciatella for Tessa; mint, coconut and melon for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look daddy is back” Tessa shouted at Maggie. Tessa was all flushed and sweaty by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Playing with her is the best training session I have had in a while” she said nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you lovely” she kissed him sweetly after she took the ice cream cone from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my poor girl, no ice cream for you. But lucky for you I have some treats in my pocket over here” she gave the treats to Maggie who gladly laid down at their feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how they spend their Saturday. Playing fetch with Maggie, laughing and goofing around, playing catch with each other and his golden lab trying to be part of their game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want me” Tessa pants. “Come and get me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan paused and chuckled “If I want you in what way babe? Don’t get me wrong, I want you in every way that involves you and me, but I need more context before proceeding.” He winked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s up to you” Tessa smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan ran towards her and caught her, throwing her over his shoulders, Tessa laughed kicking her legs and slapping his butt in order for him to let her down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me down, please Morgan, please” she said between laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say Maggie, should I let mommy down?” Maggie barked in response as if she understood the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds Morgan realised what he just called Tessa. He put her back down on the ground “Look Tessa, I’m sorry I just said that without thinking” he said softly while looking at his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no it’s okay, I understand” Tessa replied kind of awkwardly. She just never thought of herself as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mommy</span>
  </em>
  <span> before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Later in the evening</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His family was so generous and kind towards Tessa. They all enjoyed dinner and talked about the near future, their plans, Morgan’s games, Tessa’s projects and listened to Shirley about her own medical research. It was a peaceful evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner Tessa helped his mom with washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen while Morgan prepared the family room for movie night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for helping Tessa”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the least I could do, Shirley”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And while Morgan is not here” that’s when Tessa started to worry “I want to say thank you for taking care of my boy. As his mother I’ve seen him grow into the man he is today, he is still my baby and I want him to be safe and happy out there. But I’ve noticed that lately, when he calls me, he sounds so happy and in love. He told me so many good things about you. So I just want to thank you for making my boy happy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirley, I feel the same. He makes me immensely happy and I will always cherish what we have together” they shared a smile, everything felt right again and Tessa breathed out the last worries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I’m going to finish a few things in my office, if you go to sleep goodnight, my dear”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, you too Shirley”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa went to the family room and joined Morgan on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are we watching tonight?” she asked. Maggie got up from the place next to Morgan and went to lay down by Tessa's side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See that’s what I was talking about!” Morgan pointed at his dog incredulously. Tessa laughed and kissed Maggie on her head and petted her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay girl daddy loves you and he is just jealous” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That reminds me of what I said in the park.. I didn’t mean to call you mommy, I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable” Morgan was shy once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Morgan, really. And if that means that I’m a mommy now to this beautiful girl, then I’m truly okay with that” she answered, while still looking at Maggie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan unexpectedly moved towards Tessa, tilted her chin up to make her meet his intense gaze, leaned in so close that she could feel his hot breath on her and said “let’s dance”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?l she asked, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes let’s dance, you love dancing. I’ve seen you dance and I know you are an amazing dancer. I might not be a pro but I have some moves” he laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s.. I.. well..” she looked at him intensely “You pick a song and then I’m all yours” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan took his phone, searched for a while and then started playing a song. It was Frank Sinatra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Some day, when I’m awfully law</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When the world is cold</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will feel a glow just thinking of you </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the way you look tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hands on her waist. Her hands circled around his neck. “Being here with you, this is more than enough for me, it’s all I want” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And your cheeks so soft</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is nothing for me, but to love you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the way you look tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart started to beat faster and faster, started to feel warmer and her hands started sweating. He kissed her forehead, and she laid her head on his shoulder, and pressed a kiss on his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With each word, your tenderness grows</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tearing my fear apart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And that laugh wrinkles your nose</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Touches my foolish heart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>(His parents heard music and wondered what was going on. So they walked towards the noise, and when they saw what was going on they smiled at the young love flourishing before their eyes. Shirley smiled at Andy and they both knew that Morgan’s happiness is in good hands)</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lovely; never, ever change</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep that breathless charm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Won't you please arrange it?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Cause I love you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just the way you look tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this moment Morgan pressed a sweet kiss on her lips and he hoped that Tessa would understand that this is more than just a song, it’s actually his feelings towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One minute turned into one hour, one hour turned into almost two. They didn’t want to stop dancing. Frank Sinatra was their only company through the night but it was more than enough for them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Running with Morgan was something she thought she would never do. But here they are. She was trying to help him gain confidence back after his injury, he was still nervous about running even though he was already back on the ice and skating. (She thinks back to how her heart sank when she heard the news. It kinda scares her that this is a part of their lives that they can’t control.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running the second circle around the park, Tessa was so far ahead of him that she had to stop and wait for him. He approached her with a serious face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” he said with a serious tone. “After all this I think I deserve a kiss, and you look like someone who would give me that” he smiled and kissed her. She couldn’t content her happiness so she held onto his arm as they walked side by side through the park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far into their relationship they’ve gotten comfortable sharing (almost) everything with each other and for that she is grateful. Morgan doesn’t try to change her or her future career, on the contrary actually, he helps her and suggests business graduation colleges. Tessa is fully supporting Morgan too, from his hockey career to charities and guiding classes for young boys. They tried to enjoy the present time more than thinking about what will happen in the future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you want to stop at Tim Hortons? Maybe we can get some breakfast and eat it here?” Tessa suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I truly believe if you could, you would marry Tim Hortons coffee” Morgan laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's funny coming from a guy that doesn’t accept anything besides sweet chilli chips, but that’s okay because I.. (she paused for a more dramatic effect).. like you” she pointed at his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me babe, I know how lucky I am”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One breakfast later she laid down on the grass, with her head on Morgan’s lap while he played with her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hair is so soft,” Morgan said, thinking out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s truly nice to spend time like this, without having to worry about anything. No meetings, no public events, no speeches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand you, but things will change again in March though. I will be back in the game by then. At least.. I hope I will be. Also you said you’d go with me to my first comeback game. I need all the support I can get” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His strokes through her hair send electrically shots to her body, she took a few deep breaths because this go could very indiscreet very quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know and I will be there. So.. what’s our plan for today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have a plan.” Morgan answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s make one then” Tessa chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spend 30 minutes going through activities that they both could enjoy, in the end they decide to just stay at home, take a shower and have a lazy day (even though Morgan wanted to go and jump on a huge trampoline gym he saw on some random ad, but Tessa ‘</span>
  <span>his voice of reason</span>
  <span>’ didn’t want to. Especially with his healing ankle. He gave up on the idea when Tessa told him that there would be a surprise waiting for him at home).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spending time with Tessa at home was Morgan’s favorite activity (next to playing hockey). The way her body curved around his, the way her small hands fit perfectly with his, waking up to her being half asleep and murmuring sweet nonsense. She knows how to make him feel wanted, desired and loved. He won’t say a word about sex with Tessa because that was extra. His 5’55’’ girlfriend was everything and more. </span>
  <span>Insatiable was the perfect word that described both of them. But mostly he loved that he could be soft sometimes and doing it hardcore and she would just feel him, it was a deeper connection than anyone could explain; she was his everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He especially loved the way she woke him up (he won’t neglect that he loved to sleep past 9am) so Tessa had to try many techniques to try to wake him up. In the end she would come out with something like “Fine suit yourself, I’m going to take a shower. I wanted you to join me, but I guess I will have to take it by myself” now THAT would immediately wake him up “No no I’m up!” Tessa would laugh at this “I knew this would work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Tessa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to express his gratitude for her. So he came up with a plan for her. The only hope he had was that she would like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tessa, Auston called me. He wants to meet with us, are you free tonight?” Morgan asked it all so quickly that Tessa felt like something was not right. He has a delicate kind of guy and will always talk with her like she is his queen (which in a way she was). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.. yes.. of course. where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he texted me the address only”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how will I know what I should wear?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you will wear will look perfect on you, but I think you should go for something warmer” he tried to say casually, so as not to hint too much about their destination. “Auston said tonight so I guess go for something warmer” he tried to steal a kiss from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so vague Morgan, should I wear stylish warm clothes or casual clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wear whatever you feel comfortable in Tess” he kissed her on the lips which escalated in a make out session. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped on him, putting her legs around his waist and taking his face in her hands “but first let’s have some fun” Tessa said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady, are you trying to corrupt me?” Morgan tried to reply seriously but gave up and started laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For your knowledge my dear, I’m a very serious man with high standards”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you” Tessa mocked him. “That’s why we slept together on the first date.. ‘high standards’” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For my own sake I want to say to everyone here” he looked around like a politician “that I couldn’t resist you. You and your big.. loving.. smile.. and green eyes.. and of course your kill-me-already legs in your red stilettos!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the right answer” she kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan parked his car in front of Hotel X. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Auston lived in a hotel..” Tessa said curiously. “Or will we just meet here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know but let’s check inside, he told me he would be there” he took her hand and moved towards the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went straight to the reception. Tessa didn’t know what was going on and that made her feel somehow uncomfortable. She had a feeling from the beginning that Morgan wasn’t telling her the whole truth about why they were here. She wanted to trust him and not ask many questions that will lead to him thinking she didn’t trust him. She hated the fact that she didn’t know everything. Her inner monologue got interrupted after she heard the lady from the reception addressing to Morgan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Mr Rielly your room is ready. Here is your key. Everything is ready and we took care of all your instructions you had left with us”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa didn’t know what to say. What is going on? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgan..” she said quietly, raising her eyebrow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh.. you’ll see”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan opened the door to the respective suit and every corner was full with flowers, every surface with burning candles and a food tray with champagne and diverse slices of cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgan.. I.. What is this?!.. For whom?.. Auston..” she started to ramble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you” he said looking with love at her”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes this room is for you. Here are flowers for you love, cakes you wanted to try, a big balcony for you and only you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why?” her bottom lip started to quiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because even though we may have not been together for years yet, these past months you have made me the happiest man alive. You accept me for who I am, you didn’t try to change me or change my priorities but instead you motivate me, so I’m here to say thank you and I love you” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is it. This is the first time they address their love for each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa cried and hugged him so tight “I love you too.. thank you” she said so softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tessa, babe no need to say thank you. I’ll always do everything for you. This is my poor attempt to say how important you are for me and I want you to have a beautiful night. So you could enjoy yourself and just relax.” He kissed her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa chuckled “so Auston was your cover guy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” Morgan smiled “I didn’t know how to make you come here and I needed a backup story just in case you started questioning my motives”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love your surprise Morgan.. and I.. love you” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all I ever wanted to hear.. and that we (Toronto Maple Leafs) are winning” he laughed. “The surprise doesn’t end here though”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tessa asked incredulously</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes come with me” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took her hands and kissed her fingers. And showed her the way to the balcony. It was a big spacious balcony with an open bonfire in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are those?” Tessa pointed at the table near to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh these, these are sky lanterns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa couldn’t form any words. This incredible man continues to surprise her. And exactly in that moment she knew that she truly loves him and not because of his grand gestures but because he spent every minute showing her how important she is, she only hopes she can motivate him enough. The way he always knew what she wanted or what she needed. He is the man for her and she wants to cherish every little moment with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me to prepare them and then we can launch them together” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were 2 heart shaped sky lanterns. And they were carefully prepared and Morgan tried to fire the bottom part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue thank you for everything you have done for me and also thank you for loving me back. I want you to remember this night whenever the busy days get too much for us. When we will have to travel to different cities and I won’t be able to kiss you goodnight. I know we both are careerists but on this journey of finding our goals I don’t want to lose you.” He approached her and kissed her the way his heart desired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgan. You said I don’t have to always say thank you and you don’t have to either. I’ll always be here with you” she put her hand right over his heart “wherever you’ll go, I go”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They launched their respective sky lanterns and hugged each other. Morgan kissed the crown of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you say it one more time” she asked Morgan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What.. oh..” he realized after she looked up at him with those big beautiful eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you babe”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Morgan” she hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>